Blood Rose Petals
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Everything she had known was torn apart. Everything fell into chaos and she was kept safe by her friend. Now she must survive with a partner she is unsure of. Follow the rose petals of blood..


A young nurse sat at a desk, a screen showing the charts for various of patients. Her brows furrow at the growing list of patients, she lets out a small sigh, as she rubs her dark brown eyes from underneath her glasses.

"Why are you still up, Vira?" A soft female voice called out from behind her, causing her to turn in the chair to face the speaker.

"Oh! Nicole! I was just looking at our patients charts… The number increase is worrying me.." She replied back to the blonde woman that was staring at her with tired blue eyes.

"I understand, but you need to try and get some sleep." Nicole softly spoke with a small smile.

Vira gave her a tired smile, nodding her head before standing up from her seat, "Alright, Nicole. Just don't let me sleep too late alright."

Nicole let out a small laugh, before simply waving her away. Vira made her way to her room, as she entered she let out a small sigh. She went over to her bed, picking up her comfortable clothes, which consisted of a large dark blue shirt and sweatpants. Taking off her glasses placing them onto the night stand next to her bed before laying down and falls asleep. She doesn't know how much time had past when the door to her room suddenly busted open causing her to sit up in surprise.

Her friend, Martha, an engineer that she had met when patching her up from an accident. While she had more of an athletic build while she had more of a chubby build, her dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun. Vira could see fear - pure unadulterated fear - within her green eyes, before she could ask what is going on, Martha quickly placed something upon her bed. Vira stared at the Advanced Engineering RIG in confusion,

"Put this on, Vira. The crew… Everything has gone to shit. We need to get somewhere safe."

"But-" Vira started to ask, however, she was cut off by Martha giving her a look.

Vira decided to hold off her questions and do as she was told, quickly putting on the suit as well as activating the helmet. Once she was finished, Martha gave her a nod before quickly leading her out of the room. Inside of the hallway, there was a stillness that plagued the air, and all was too quiet. Vira was completely on edge as the two of them began to make their way toward the tram station. It was then that they began to hear noises echoing from the walls, suddenly there was a sound of a loud bang. Vira was suddenly yanked forward as they took off running, after taking various of hallways and elevators until they somehow managed to make their way into the maintenance bay. It was then that Vira got the first look at what had caused the loud noises that she had been hearing.

Vira stared at the creature that jumped over the railings, she could instantly tell that it was once one of her co-workers, their body was obviously ripped open; their insides were spilling out. Amongst the gore, torn uniform, and the blood, Vira could see that there were two smaller arms poking out of the stomach. Upon the shoulders, were two large arms with two blade like protruding from the hands. Once it spotted them it let out a large groan like roar before charging at them.

Just as Vira was about to turn and run, Martha quickly pulled something from her belt and fired it at the creature. The limbs were suddenly ripped from its body, soon it fell to the ground twitching.

"What was that!?" Vira asked as fear and paranoia began to creep in.

"I dinnae know, these things began to pop up around the ship, killing and transforming the corpses. Damn it. This thing probably attracted more to our position." Martha stated before quickly grabbing Vira's hand, leading her to the nearby storage room.

Martha gently pushed Vira down underneath the desk that was located in front of the window that allowed people to peer into the room. She then proceeded to quickly seal the vents up with nearby scraps of metal and a torch. She went to a nearby storage container, opening it she pulled out what appeared to be food and water before placing it by her. Martha then pulled out a pendant from her pocket, handing it to Vira.

"Here, this was supposed to be given to you for your birthday…"

Vira took the small little pendant, opening to reveal a small photo of herself, Martha and Nicole. Vira could feel tears well in her eyes as she took off her helmet and placed the pendant around her neck and gave Martha a thankful look. Martha smiled sadly,

"I am gonna lock you in here, Vira. I am going to lure these other monsters away- Vira no matter what happens know that it wasn't your fault. Keep us in your heart."

Vira's eyes began to tear up as she nods her head, watching as Martha began to leave, quickly locking the door behind her and began to run. Vira couldn't see what was happening, the only thing she could hear was several vents break followed by the sounds of the familiar creatures. Soon it all fell silent as Vira curled into a ball, her hands holding the pendant in her hands as she silently cried for her friends. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the locked storage area for, but soon she could hear the sound of a warning about an explosion. However, Vira didn't really pay attention to it as she laid underneath the table, exhausted but was afraid to close her eyes.

The silence, soon was disturbed when she suddenly heard more vents burst apart and the familiar sounds of the creatures once again. This caused Vira to curl tighter into her ball, clutching her pendant tighter. As everything went quiet again, Vira let out a quiet whimper as she heard the sound of heavy boots approaching the door. She knows that they aren't Martha's and fears whoever is about to open the door. She hears them enter the room, Vira clenches her eyes shut and holds in a whimper.

"Its okay. I am not going to hurt you," A male voice spoke to her softly.

Vira opened her eyes, meeting bright blue eyes that were staring at her with worry. She didn't understand but she felt happy to actually see another living being.


End file.
